


Disco Princess

by cowboykylux



Series: Flip Zimmerman/Reader Uploads [6]
Category: BlacKkKlansman (2018)
Genre: Detectives, Drinking, F/M, Flirting, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Kissing, Minor Violence, Strangers to Lovers, Teasing, Undercover, roller disco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-23 06:54:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17075489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowboykylux/pseuds/cowboykylux
Summary: Flip Zimmerman is the finest detective at the CSPD, but nothing could have trained him for meeting you.(Or, Flip goes undercover and things do not go as he planned).





	1. Chapter 1

_You are a detective_ , Flip reminded himself as he took a deep breath.  _You are a detective, and a damn good one._

Outside his car, girls rushed past to wait in line for entry to the brand new roller disco. The neon lights were a multitude of colors, and they were shimmering rapidly to the beat of some song that Flip had no clue the name of. He groaned before getting out of his car, reminding himself once again that he was a detective, and the chief sent him on this case because if he succeeded, he would bust the biggest drug cartel operation their side of the mountains.

He stared at himself in his little rearview mirror, confused by the unfamiliar getup they put him in. He usually dressed in comfortable flannels and jeans, but tonight he was wearing a satin blue button down shirt with the deepest v-neck he had ever seen, tucked into black pants that flared out at the bottoms. He thought he looked ridiculous, until he saw the other men dressed in similar fashions.

_Was this how folks dressed in the big cities?_  He thought as he fussed with his har, mostly out of nerves.

The moment his boots hit the gravel outside the roller disco, he was hit with all the noise, from people laughing and chatting outside near their cars, to the thumping music coming from inside the pulsing building. His objective was simple: get inside the disco, locate a man named Rory Jay, and get whatever information out of him he could. He could do this.

“Hey pal, it’s couples’ night.” The bouncer stopped him as he cut the line to get in. Flip frowned, and the bouncer explained, “I can’t let you in without a partner.” A partner? Shit, no one had told him about this in the briefing.

Flip gave a civil smile and was about to turn away, not wanting to make himself any more noticeable than he already was, when suddenly the most beautiful woman appeared at his arm. He tried not to let the surprise show on his face, nor the shock at her beauty.

Your hair was long and full, teased up into the fluffiest curls possible. You wore the tiniest white shorts Flip had ever seen – he didn’t even know shorts came that small! A shimmery silver halter top was tied around your neck, and thin silver hoops hung from your ears. You beamed up at him as if you two were the best of friends.

“There you are!” You said, lying as easy as ever. “I thought you were waiting by the car while I put my skates on.” You rolled your foot back and forth, Flip mesmerized by the way your thighs shook with the movement.

The bouncer, satisfied with the farce, unclipped the red rope and gestured for them to enter much to your – and Flip’s albeit shocked – delight.

“All right kids, you go on and have some fun.” He said, making Flip frown. He was in his thirties now, he certainly wasn’t a kid anymore, but you caught him by the hand and pulled him into the disco before he could say anything back to the guy.

The inside was louder and brighter than Flip really had prepared for, he had half a mind to put on his sunglasses, but thought it’d make him look like an asshole like some of the guys on the skate floor. The neon was tenfold inside the disco, but only on the rink, leaving dark and shady spots in the corners of the place for seedy business to take place. It was just that sort of business Flip was here for, but he couldn’t just abandon you without a word.

“Thanks, you saved my ass.” He settled for, hoping it was casual enough to not sound suspicious.

“Not a problem, you saved mine.” You smirked, and  _oh shit,_  Flip thought – you had  _dimples_.

“What do ya mean?” He asked, arching a brow, but you just laughed.

“Don’t worry about it.” You said with a sultry shrug of your shoulder, and Flip thought that was a decent enough end to the conversation, so he moved away. He didn’t get very far until your surprisingly strong grip was on his wrist. “Hey! I got you in, I expect at least one song.” You said cheerily, batting your eyelashes.

“I don’t know how to skate.” Flip said, but you were having none of it.

“It’s not that hard, I can show you if you’d like.” You said, pressing yourself against him, and oh no, you smelled like cherries and Flip found himself leaning down to get a better whiff, effectively losing himself in your kohl lined eyes.

“No really, that’s okay – ” He tried, but you pressed your lips up to his ear in a way that made him shiver.

“It’ll be obvious you’re undercover if you don’t.” You whispered, making him freeze entirely.

You stepped away from him, completely unaffected, and walked towards the counter where skates could be rented if one didn’t have their own.

“What the hell are you talking about?” Flip said, worried that he had somehow already blown his cover. You ignored him, turning around and staring at his boots.

“What size shoe do you wear? No, let me guess. Ten? Twelve?” You asked, and Flip’s jaw nearly hit the floor. Who the hell were you, and how were you this observant? His expression was all the confirmation you needed, and you skated away, calling over your shoulder, “Twelve, bingo. I’ll be right back.”

Flip watched you lean over the counter, your ass on display through those tight shorts of yours. Something hot and possessive shot through him. He didn’t want anyone looking at you, so he walked the few steps to the counter and practically blocked the view from anyone else.

“What’s your name?” He murmured down into your ear, making you grin. You turned around and slid the skates into his hands.

“Farrah,” You lied, “How about you handsome?”

“Adam.” He lied back. The both of you grinned at one another, knowing full well neither of you were being truthful.

“Well  _Adam_ , you ever been ice skating?” You asked, and Flip scoffed, throwing the skates on and lacing them tightly.

“’Course.” He grew up in Colorado for crying out loud. Not that you would know that of course – or maybe you did. He had no idea anymore. He needed to find Rory Jay.

“Then you’ll be a natural. Just hold onto me and copy my feet.” You said, whisking him down to the rink. “Come on, I won’t let you fall.” You winked.

Flip was a little rusty at first, not used to having wheels under his feet, but he did as you said, and copied your movements. At any rate, how tightly he was holding onto your waist certainly gave the impression that you two were a couple, in case anyone had an inkling of doubt. Flip was a fast learner, and after only three turns around the rink, he was no longer wobbly, and was skating with confidence. Satisfied, you wiggled out of his reach and started showing off, skating backwards, facing Flip instead of skating next to him.

He didn’t realize just how fast the two of you were going until he watched your hair blow around, illuminated by the bright purple and gold lights overhead. You seemed to glow like an angel, his own disco princess. The feeling grew as you smiled at him over your shoulder, spinning and dancing to the beat. Flip couldn’t do anything but watch in awe as your hips swayed.

Then, suddenly, the music changed, and you blew a kiss and winked at him, spinning away into the mass of other skaters. Flip blinked out of his daze, and frowned – what had just happened? Where did you go?  He shook his head and made his way to the side of the rink with a deep frown. Oh well, he thought, now he could finally focus on the actual case.

He certainly wouldn’t let some mysterious woman sabotage the case, no not at all.

He thought he saw a flash of your bouncing hair leaving the skate rink, and he immediately moved towards it, drawn to you like a moth to a flame.

He was screwed. 

 

Flip tugged off his skates and all but threw them at the poor kid behind the counter in exchange for his boots, too invested in finding you to care. He slapped down a few bucks for the kid as a tip –  _did people even tip the skate guy?_  – he didn’t care, he just knew you were the most exciting thing to happen to him in a long time, and more importantly, you probably could help him on this case. He had been told by the chief to get as much information as possible, and you were smart as a whip. 

Call it intuition, but he felt good about you.

The club was too crowded to really see anyone specifically; it was just a mass of moving and shaking bodies, the music not caring that Flip was finished dancing. It played on and on, and as he picked his way through the sweaty skaters, he had to wince every time a new song came on and the crowd would erupt into cheers. He resolved to never step foot in a roller disco ever again, it was just too damn  _loud_.

Flip sighed after the third song when he still hadn’t found you.  _Time to do what you came here for_ , he thought as he turned his attention to the seedy corners of the place. Once he managed to get a little bit away from the rink, he found it was blissfully cool and dark. Seems like the poor air conditioning just couldn’t handle all the activity on the floor, but here where few patrons sat at metal tables, it  worked just fine.  

Flip pulled out a small photograph of Rory Jay. He wasn’t a bad looking fellow, if your type was short and bald. Despite the lack of hair on his head, he sported a very full mustache that was all the rage for men these days.  _The baldness should help_ , Flip thought as he began scanning the various tables as nonchalantly as possible.

After searching all of the four corners of the place and coming up short, Flip was officially frustrated. He had been told the guy was here, and he wasn’t. He wasted his time and his evening in this smelly, bright, loud place, and the chief would not be happy if he turned up empty handed tomorrow morning. 

Suddenly, the sound of your voice – your laugh, reached his ears, and he forgot all about that.

“Farrah!” He shouted without thinking, turning his head so fast he feared for whiplash.

_Maybe it wasn’t all such a waste_ , he thought, as he saw you at the bar, your tight ass barely contained to the stool you were seated on. His mouth ran dry and he called for you again, louder this time so you could hear him over the music. You did hear him, and with a slight frown turned towards Flip. He took that as his cue to walk over to you, doing his absolute best not to run.

“Don’t go shouting my name, I can hear ya just fine.” You said with a smile once you realized the person calling your name was the handsome man from earlier.

“Why’d you leave?” Flip asked, casually leaning against the bar. He was distracted by the way the flashing lights illuminated a few beads of sweat on your neck, and was entranced by the way they slipped down into the fabric of your halter top as you shrugged. You weren’t wearing a bra, and the way your nipples showed through the silver fabric had Flip’s mind reeling.

“You only promised me one song.” You said simply, before that dangerous smirk that showed off your dimples appeared. “Besides, I’ve got better things to do tonight than hang out with you the whole time.”

“Oh yeah, like what?” Flip asked with an eyebrow raised. Damn you were so beautiful, he couldn’t keep his eyes off of you – your face, your body, your hair, all of it just appealed to him in a way that no woman ever had before.

“Hmm, if I told ya, I’d have to kill ya.” You leaned forward, wanting to be closer to him. Slipping off of the stool, you leaned against the bar counter. Flip immediately rounded on you, his strong arms caging you in, the two of you pressed up against one another.

“Who  _are_  you?” Flip asked, genuinely curious. Some part of him knew you weren’t just teasing, that there was a hint of truth to your words.

“A friend.” You whispered, as you lifted your arms and you wrapped them around his neck, pressing your lips against his ear. You grinned as you felt the full body shudder that traveled through him, and at how one of his hands had gone from gripping the counter to wrapping around your hip.

“Listen friend,” He said lowly, brushing his nose up and down your cheek, “You happen to know anyone by the name of RJ?”

You laughed and pulled away slightly, slightly flustered from Flip’s movements. If there was one thing you had been taught, it was to not let a man get in the way of work, and you were almost starting to get anxious over how much you liked being in “Adam’s” company. You really should work on figuring out his real name, you thought.

He was looking at you expectantly, and you remembered he had asked you a question, one that you weren’t too keen on answering.  

“No, I just come here on the weekends is all. Girls get in free.” You lied easily, pointing to a small paper flyer that was taped up on the back wall of the bar that held the advertisement.

“In all your weekend visits you never once saw a man, about five foot seven, bald, a little on the heavy side?” Flip tried again, knowing for a fact that you knew him. You had to have, there was just something about you that screamed out to him. 

He didn’t want to let you go, so he kept a possessive hand on your hip as he leaned forward. You had leaned just out of reach of his lips, the tips of your hair brushing the counter top.

“Careful  _Adam_ , you start asking questions like that, people are gonna think you’re up to no good.” You smiled, watching his eyes darken.

He thought you looked incredible like this, fuck he wanted to push you back flush against the bar and fuck you then and there. He wasn’t sure if it was your charm, the atmosphere, or both, but he was getting so turned on that he was going to have a problem to deal with very soon.

“What if I am up to no good?” He asked, moving down to kiss your throat, pleased to feel rather than hear the soft moan that came from your lips.

“Then you better be real fucking careful, ‘cause if there’s one thing this place doesn’t need, it’s a shootout.” You all but whispered, and the playful flirtatious tone you had been speaking in dropped. He looked up to find you deadly serious.

“I’m not looking for a shootout, just RJ.” He said simply, and you sighed.  

“I’m sorry, I can’t help you.” You said regretfully. You really wanted nothing more than to help, but circumstances being what they were, you just couldn’t.

“Hey honey, this guy botherin’ you?” The bartender asked you, overhearing just that last sentence. Flip disentangled himself from you, and you felt a sharp pang of regret.

“Not at all Tommy, he was just offering to buy me a drink.” You winked, throwing your hair over your shoulder and peeking at Flip. That gaze officially sent all the remaining blood from his head to his cock, and he found himself nodding despite himself.

“Whatever the lady wants, two of ‘em.” He said, putting some money down on the table, earning himself a grin from you.


	2. Chapter 2

“Do you always come here alone?” He asked you, once you both had gotten your drinks.

“Usually I’m with a friend but he couldn’t make it tonight.” You said. Flip was prepared to be jealous, but the way you didn’t seem to care about this friend of yours gave him a bit of hope.

“Lucky me.” He said, downing a big gulp of something fruity.

“Oh?” You laughed, scooting closer to him.

“I just mean, after your drink why don’t we go for another song?” He tried. If you weren’t willing to help him, and if Rory Jay was nowhere to be found, Flip figured he might as well enjoy your company a little longer before having to go.

“I’d love to, but I told ya, I have other things to do tonight.” You reminded him as you sipped on your own fruity concoction.

“Places to go, people to see?” He asked playfully, making you snap your fingers.

“Bingo.” You grinned. He couldn’t help but let out a short laugh of his own.

“Are you always this mysterious?” Flip had to ask, setting his drink down and winding his hand through your hair, to rest at the back of your neck. You jumped slightly at how cold his fingers were from holding his drink, but easily melted into his embrace.

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” You whispered, before closing your hooded eyes and kissing him like there was no tomorrow.

Flip kissed back with more passion than he thought possible, licking his way into your mouth with fervor. You two hummed against one another in pleasure, arms moving to wrap around each other’s waists and necks and faces. You broke apart from his lips and traveled down his neck, kissing underneath his jaw and sucking wet marks down his throat.

He grabbed himself a handful of your ass, your tiny shorts riding up just enough that he could feel a sliver of your soft skin –  _no underwear then either_ , he thought with a groan. He got blindingly hard the moment your hand ran down the v-neck of his shirt, over the taught muscle of his chest, unbuttoning as you went.

The two of you were still at the bar for god’s sake, Flip needed to take you to a shady corner of his own where he could have his way with you without the prying eyes of others. 

Apparently the two of you were getting hot and heavy enough to finally warrant the bartender to clear his throat, and you both came up for air looking a little guilty.

You stepped away from Flip just enough for him to fish out a couple more bucks from his pocket to toss on the bar counter, but when he looked up again, fully ready to ask you to just go home with him, you were nowhere to be found.

 

One moment you were there, and the next you weren’t, Flip found when he turned back around. He frowned, and searched the crowd for you for a few minutes, but you really had disappeared. He wondered how you got so good at sneaking away, especially when he had had all his focus on you. Were you even real? Or were you some sort of mirage caused by the lights through smoke of cigars puffed on in the corners of the disco.

Flip blinked a couple times, still dazed from your burning touch on his chest, the ghost of your kisses tingling his lips. No, he decided, you were fully real and solid. He could still feel the way your chest pressed against his, and he forced himself to swallow, lest he start drooling. The bartender huffed out a little laugh, but when Flip looked up at him, he turned his attention to the glasses he was cleaning with a white rag.

“Hey pal, you have any idea where someone might find some peace and quiet ‘round here?” Flip said, trying to pretend he hadn’t just ravaged a woman on this counter not even a minute ago.

The bartender set the glass down with a clink, and flipped the rag onto his shoulder before crossing his arms.

“It’s a disco man, if quiet is what you’re looking for, the library opens at 8am.” He said.  _Oh I bet he thinks he’s funny_ , Flip thought.

“Ha ha.” Was the best Flip was going to do. He pulled out his wallet and started counting twenties – the chief had given him a couple hundred bucks for this exact reason, and he was not above spending it on shitty bartenders who might help him out.  He cleared his throat and clarified, “Any place a guy might like to get some business arranged.”

“You go through that door, make a left, and I think you’ll find what you’re lookin’ for.” The bartender said, eyeing the way Flip’s hands moved over the money. Perfect, he thought.

“Thanks.” Flip said and discreetly handed the bartender a solid chunk of cash, pushing a hand through his hair and making his way to the door the man had pointed at.

Behind all the glitz and the lights, this place really was pretty shabby. The building clearly wasn’t new, instead some re-purposed warehouse by the looks of it. He found the door, and this became more and more evident the farther down the hallway he went. Styrofoam tiles in the ceiling were missing leaving vents and ducts exposed, there were cracks in the walls, the floor desperately needed a sweep.

There were many doors off of the hallway, but each one Flip checked were either locked, or had nothing in it. He accidentally opened the door on a young kissing couple, who scrambled away thinking Flip was the owner of the place. He sighed in frustration, and desperately wanted a cigarette.

“I think someone’s a little lost.” He didn’t even need to look up to know you had appeared at the end of the hallway, your voice already recognizable to him.

“How do you keep doing that?” He asked, knowing he won’t get an answer.

“I changed my mind, come dance with me.” You smiled up at him, pressing in close.

Flip’s pants tightened, he wanted you desperately, but he knew some broken down hallway in the back of a roller disco wasn’t the place, and him being undercover wasn’t the time. He turned his face away, even as his hands settled on your waist.

“Sorry honey, you had your chance.” He said with every ounce of authority he could muster. You of course, were having none of it.

“I asked the DJ to play the Bee Gees, they’re my favorite.” You said, shimmying just a little in a mock dance. Flip noticed you still had your roller skates on.

“Nope.” Flip said with a smirk,  _how’s that for a taste of your own medicine?_ “Now I’ve got better things to do.”

“Really? Better than pressin’ yourself up against me?” You arched a brow, and Flip all but growled.

In one swift move, he switched your positions, pushing you up against the wall. You kissed him, and he let you for a good long while, both of your hands wandering all over. God your skin was so soft, especially at the places like along the edge of your shorts, or the hem of your halter top. He wanted to unwrap you like a present, but he just couldn’t, not right here. He would finish up, get something on RJ so chief wouldn’t kill him, and then he would take you back to his place and treat you right.

“Listen, whatever your deal is, whatever it is you’re up to, I’ve got serious business to attend to.” Flip said, stepping away from you.

You frowned and with an angry huff, you turned on your skates and left, going in the opposite direction he needed. It hurt him to be so short with you, but you had been an insufferable tease all evening – he’d find you later and take care of you.

 

After a lot of checking doors, he finally made his way back out of the hallway. He double checked all the doors, and was about to call it a night and go find you, when he heard voices coming from one of the doors. It was slightly ajar, light spilling onto the dusty floor of the hallway. This far away from the hallway, the music was muffled – Flip thought it sounded like that new song from the Swedish group, the one with the letters. He didn’t care. He focused on the conversation in the room, putting his eye right up to the sliver of space the open door gave him.

 _There he was – Rory Jay!_  He looked just like he did in the picture, only he wore sunglasses as he sprawled out on the purple velvet couch. He was surrounded by scantily clad women, and a few other terribly dressed men. Flip reached for his pockets, and was glad to see his gun and cuffs were still there.

“So then I say to the guy, you better watch your fucking mouth, or else you’re gonna find my foot in it!” RJ laughed obnoxiously loud.

He was ready to knock and invite himself to the party, when his jaw dropped.

“This seat taken?” Your voice asked, as you came into view.  _You were with RJ?_

“Woa-hoh, look at what the cat dragged in! Hey dollface, why don’t you give me some sugar.” The bald man grinned, taking the cigar out of his mouth for a moment. You leaned down and kissed his cheek, and Flip’s blood began to boil. You had  _lied_  to him.

“Hi RJ, miss me?” You said sweetly, settling yourself down onto his lap.

“How could I not miss my favorite girl?” RJ said, nuzzling his face into the crook of your neck. The sight made Flip nauseated.

“You wanna know something crazy?” You hummed as you played with his mustache.

“Tell me doll.” He smiled. You had a look of concern on your face, but it wasn’t genuine. Flip was too busy being angry to notice you adjusting your cleavage.

“I keep hearing about this new thing, out on the streets, some kinda drug. I just heard they found four people right here in Colorado Springs, dead because of it.” You said, trying your best to sound really scared.

“What, you mean Black Pearl?” RJ asked quickly with a frown. Flip perked up,  _Black Pearl, that was it!_   _Holy shit, I might actually be able to bring this guy in,_  Flip thought.

“Is that what it’s called?” You asked, playing dumb. You knew full well it was called Black Pearl, you just needed RJ to confirm it.

“Yeah baby, it’s a new little something me and a friend of mine whipped up.” He said, leaning forward and looking at someone Flip couldn’t quite see from his spot outside the door.

“I’m a little scared, can you tell me a little bit about it? I don’t want to accidentally take some and wind up in a gutter.” You asked, putting on the prettiest pout you could muster.

“Baby I can tell you everything about it, but don’t you worry, I won’t let it fall into your pretty hands.” RJ said, going in for a kiss. You dodged his lips and sighed.

“How are you gonna make sure of that?” You asked, pushing your chest practically into his face.

“I’m the one sellin’ the stuff. I’ve got a whole case full of it in my trunk. It’s safe from you dollface.” RJ said just as another song started up. A few women in the room squealed in delight and rushed out of the room to hit the skate floor, not even noticing Flip, who had plastered himself to the wall.

“Shit, I’m sorry, it was too loud, I couldn’t hear you, what was that?” You asked, heart beating in your throat.  _All you needed was a clear confession…_

“I said, I got a whole case full of it in my trunk!” RJ shouted above the noise, directly into your hidden mic, and you grinned, hopping out of his lap.

“That’s what I thought you said.” You laughed, and before Flip could even do anything, the two other poorly dressed men in the room stood up and had their guns pointed at RJ.

“What the fuck is going on?” RJ yelled angrily, standing and shoving you against the wall.

You grit your teeth and reached into your shirt, pulling out a badge. Flip couldn’t pick his jaw off the ground, he was stunned. Even more so when you dropped your act and spoke forcefully, even with his hand around your throat.

“Victor “Rory” Jay, you are under arrest for the possession and distribution of Black Pearl heroin.” You spit at him.

The two men – other undercover cops, Flip realized – all raced to grab him, only to have the other half of the women pull out guns of their own. Thankfully, fists were used instead of bullets, and a huge brawl began, covered by the noise of the disco only a few yards away.

None on your men had a chance to get to you, and Flip couldn’t wait outside anymore, RJ was choking you and your face was starting to get beet red from the lack of oxygen. That was enough for him to kick the door down, and barrel his way through all the fighting bodies, cracking the butt of his gun against RJ’s skull, making him crumple to the floor.

You fell forward into Flip’s arms, wheezing and dizzy, but with a hint of a smile on your face.

Your men gathered everyone up in handcuffs, and you watched through stinging eyes as Flip personally read RJ his Miranda Rights. “You have the right to remain silent. If you do say anything, what you say can be used against you in a court of law…”

He called in for backup to help your couple guys handcuff and haul people away, and more folks to search RJ’s car and the room.

“Holy shit, are you okay?” Flip asked, checking your neck. You were going to have wicked bruising there for a while.

“Yeah I’m fine, I’ve seen worse.” You chuckled darkly, waving his hand away and tucking some of your hair behind your ears.

Flip couldn’t help but admire you, you looked strangely calm for someone who had just been roughly handled by a drug dealing murderer. Your face was still red, and your makeup a little runny from the involuntary tears, but other than that, you looked like you could have just been dancing for ages. You really were the most beautiful thing Flip had ever seen, even if he was wholly unprepared for ever having met you.

“I knew there was something up with you, what are you, Denver Police?” He finally said, relaxing now that the disco was filled with his own squad. Folks outside were being evacuated, as this was now an active crime scene. You just laughed and shook your head.

“FBI.” You said, showing Flip your badge. His eyes widened, and he wondered where you stored it when you had been dancing with him, there was no way your shorts had pockets.

“Jesus, you really are something, huh?” Flip breathed, making you laugh brightly. He wanted to hear you laugh all the time, it was intoxicating.

You finally took off your skates and Flip smiled at the apparent height difference. He held you close as the two of you walked out of the disco, smiling as RJ was thrown into a police car, cursing up a storm.

“I’m sorry I couldn’t really tell you, are you local?” You asked, shuffling closer to him as the chilly Colorado air hit your skin.

“Yeah, Detective Flip Zimmerman, pleasure to meet you.” He stuck his hand out, and you bit your lip. What a name, you thought, as you took it and gave it a firm squeeze.

“Agent (Y/F/N) (Y/L/N), the pleasure is all mine.” You introduced yourself, and he could already hear the wedding bells.

“Do you want to take him back with you for processing?” Flip whispered as he leaned down to give a sweet kiss to your cheek. He desperately wanted you to say no, but something needed to be done about RJ. He would deal with the chief in the morning, it was well after 1:00am, and he had had enough of this case for one night.

“I should,” You sighed, kissing the corner of his mouth. You grinned against his lips, “Why don’t you hold him in a cell here for the night, and take me out to dinner instead?”

Flip pulled back – you would both need to change of course, no doubt you had an extra set of clothes. He could just picture you bundled up in a warm sweater, sitting next to him in the only open place to eat – a cozy diner, away from the loud noises and the bright lights. He wanted you by his side, and he found himself nodding before he even knew it.

“I’d like that very much.” Flip said, pulling you in for one last kiss.

He hoped you would stick around, hoped there were other cases nearby you could join in on. One thing was for certain though, he thought as you walked away from him to go to your car, shaking your hips the whole way – you would always be his disco princess.

 


End file.
